Steve the Trooper
'' Steve the Trooper'' (sometimes called Steve the Epic Red Pikmin or Steve the Red Pikmin by Fans) is a red pikmin in Pikmin. He used to be a normal red leaf pikmin that always tripped over and had a hard time keeping up with the group. One day (Day 8), however, Steve decided to show his true colors by trying to bring a dead Fiery Blowhog back to base all on his own. He was then saved by Chuggaaconroy before the sun went down. Chuggaaconroy, pleased with Steve's bravery, gave him the title 'Trooper'. From that moment on, Steve's popularity was boosted though the roof. Fans even made a Facebook page for Steve. What a lucky Pikmin! However, when Chuggaaconroy returned to the Distant Planet in Pikmin 2, he refused to call Steve by name; however, he had the honor of carrying back Louie in the final episode. Trivia It is also worth noting that Chuggaaconroy indirectly refrenced Steve or Pikmin that did things simliar to Steve throughout the playthrough. For example, when Chuggaaconroy first meets red Pikmin in Episode 1, he sighs and then responds with "Red Leaf Pikmin already? Today is just not my day is it?". This is probably in reference to Steve and how tired he was of everyone associating red Pikmin to him. *On Day 16 of his Pikmin Let's Play Chuggaaconroy left a batch (15) of Red Pikmin in the ground of the Impact Site. These Pikmin were to become the future generation of Steve. *Despite the fact that Steve the Red Pikmin was Chuggaconroy's trusty sidekick in Pikmin, Chugga refused to call Steve by his name in Pikmin 2. Chuggaconroy revealed this because he doubts that any red leaf pikmin in Pikmin 2 are actually Steve. *Near the end of the finale of "New Super Mario Bros. Wii" By TheRunawayGuys, ProtonJon decided to mention Steve to annoy Chugga, as he had failed his mission of getting him to use a "Continue". *Steve was also mentioned, intentionally or unintentionally, in Episode 5 of "New Super Mario Bros. Wii" By TheRunawayGuys. In World 3-2 TheRunawayGuys were talking giving random names to the Goomba of the begining of the level where Steve got brought up as a name. Chuggaaconroy began to immediately freak out over the mention of Steve. *In episode 6 of "Majora's Mask", Chuggaaconroy said that Steve had stopped being funny after his LP of "Pikmin". *Steve got his name because Chugga hated his name when he was a kid so he wanted it to be changed to Steve. *ProtonJon had referenced Steve in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when Captain Falcon had killed all pikmin, except for Steve. *In Episode 16 of Pokemon Emerald, it is revealed that a Pokemon Trainer named Steve wanted to kill Chugga. *During Episode 42 of Pokemon Emerald, Chuggaa recieves a cryptic phone call from Steve in Slateport City, and later calls back to find he is preparing for his revenge by slaughtering Lotad. *However, on episode bonus 6 and final Chugga mentions about how steve wanted a rematch. When chugga won, Steve liked chugga again. *In SSBB of the Runaway guys, Chugga did not want to play as Steve at all. *Steve, Bob ,Joe and Billy where the only characters Chugga named himeslf. *Attackingtucans named every pikmen in his Pikmen lets play and when he named one steve he immediately killed it. *Steve is a daily meme among Chugga Fans Everywhere! Category:Pikmin-related info Category:Characters the Chugga Named